Eclipse
by Addie Pight
Summary: Bella and Jacob are drifting apart. Jacob doesn't want to see her and she needs to spend her last days as a humman left with him. But what will he do when she tells him? Kidnap her to protect her from becoming a vampire or will he do something extreme?
1. Spagetti

_hey this is my first fanfiction and I know I have a few errors but I'm working on it. Please post comments and feel free to tell me my errors and give suggestions. :) _

_Oh, and I'll try to get the rest done soon but I do enjoy reading also.  
_

* * *

  
I walked out of my room and I smelled it. Charlie's cooking. That only meant one thing. He wanted to talk. Most people, when they want to talk, say "We need to talk" or something like that. Charlie on the other hand, cooks, or at least attempts to. The Last time he did this was when Edward had left. I walked down the starts slowly and into the kitchen.

There he was standing by the stove stirring a pot of noodles. All the water was poring out of the sides with the noodles and making a mess I knew I would have to clean up later.

I held out my hand to take the spoon to stir but he didn't know I was there. I sighed – Only then did he realize I was standing write next to him- and took the spoon and bumped him lightly so I could be over the pot. He frowned and said nothing. Silence. Its was an awkward kind of silence. The only noise that was heard was the clang of the metal spoon hitting the pot.

"What do you want to say?" I asked, wanting to get to the point.

"What do you mean? Can't I cook for my daughter once in a while?" Charlie said.

I kept stirring not saying anything, not looking at him. I knew he would come around.

"Fine, Bella. I want to discus your groundation."

Ahhhh, yes. The Grounation. But those words didn't fit right. I think Federal Lockdown Prison was better describing. I've been in my cell since Jacob turned me in. The only time I got to see people was during school and visiting hours. Edward came over from 7:00 to 10:00. Visiting hours. But I still saw him every night other than the 3 hour time period. But back to Jacob. I haven't seen him since that time we talked after I got back from Italy. I've been trying to send him letters -since I can't see anyone- but when he wrote back lots of things were scribbled out -actually the whole page was scribbles and crossing outs- and all I could really make out was "_Bella, I'm sorry but this won't work_" and "_It hurts to think about you. Sorry for what I did but its better we don't write to each other. Bye_." The end was signed,

"_**Jacob Black**_"


	2. Discussion

I brought the spaghetti over to the table preparing myself for the worst. I sat down waiting for it to start. Edward was going to be over soon so I hoped it wouldn't last that long. I wanted this over and done with.

"You've been very good about your groundation. You haven't complained like normal teenagers would. So I have made a decision. But before I tell you what my conclusion is I want you to understand that I make it with a request. _Do you_ understand?" Charlie said. I knew he had just begun.

"Yes," I replied, now not having a clue what he was talking about. _Could the request be that he doesn't want me to see Edward anymore?_ I thought, _He knows I would never stand for that._

"Good now, Bella, I have decide to set you free –"

I cut him off, instantly perking up, "Free? You're actually letting me go?"

"Yes,"he said, but added quickly,"But I do wish you to use you're freedom in the right way."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying you shouldn't use you're freedom to spend all you're time with the Cullen's. You have other friends besides them. Like when was the last time you talked to Angela?"

"Friday at lunch," Angela and Benn always sit with Edward, Alice, and me. At first they seemed **uncomterable**, but now Angela and Alice are good friends. "Well I would like you to talk to Jake too," I frowned, "Don't give me that look, Bella. You two used to be jointed at the hip and now you never talk to him. I know you're gonna want to spend all your time with Edward, but remember Jacob too. He's been depressed since you left him and there's no reason you two can't be friends." I snorted. _Sure_, I thought, lets_ all be one big happy family. You just _know_ how vampires and werewolves love each other. I wonder when the next family reunion is. Sorry Charlie, but that's _not_ going to happen anytime soon. _"You and Billy gossip like a couple of old women."

"I'm serious, Bella. Please try to work thins out between you two."

I sighed knowing this wouldn't be as easy as Charlie described it. "I'll try," I said getting up from my chair and bringing the dishes over to the sink. "Oh, I almost forgot, I got a letter from The University of Alaska today. I got in!" I smiled. Edward and I had spent a while filling out various collage applications to get into the collages where it was cold. Since they _both_ would need no sun soon.

"The University of Alaska? It's so cold there. Don't you want to go some where nice like Florida State?" he said, ruining my happy moment of thought. Florida State was his favorite sports team- only because they were winning.

Just then the doorbell rang. _Edward_, I thought.


End file.
